Snape's True Intentions
by Love's-Snape
Summary: This story is my twisted mind and Harry Potter coming together in my dreams. It’s about my favorite character Serverus Snape and a dramatic plot you’ve never seen before. Basically what would happen if Harry lived with Snape?
1. The Zoo

**Disclamer:** I own NOTHING!!!

Characters and original story is J. K. Rowling's. I just wrote this for fun and to make others happy.

_**Chapter 1**_ The Zoo

"Serverus I would like to tell you about a new class I've been thinking about. Dumbledore handed Snape a few papers. "Why don't we go to the zoo, I've been thinking about a new type of jelly been."

Serverus looked at the papers and noticed it was all about muggles. "Sir you don't plan on…" Serverus looked up to see Dumbledore walking down the sidewalk. "Sir were are you going?"

Dumbledore stopped and turned to face Snape. "To the zoo. Are you coming ?" He started to walk again. Snape grab his coat and followed Dumbledore down the sidewalk.

"Look at this Uncle Vernen, it looks like you!" A young boy with brown scruffy hair and green eyes behind glasses and over sized close was looking at a particularly large wild boar.

"You little rat!" Vernen grabbed him by the back of his sweater. "You will never speak to me like that ever again!" Vernen picked the boy up off the ground. "You will learn to hold your tongue Harry Potter!"

At that moment Dumbledore and Snape were coming into the exhibit. "Albus stop him." Snape pointed to young Harry Potter. "You can't let him."

"Serverus you mustn't interfere with others lives." Dumbledore placed his hand on Snape's shoulder. "I understand your concern…"

"Uncle Vernen what are you…" Before Harry could finish he was thrown across the room. Harry's head hit a metal bar and split open.

"That will teach you boy." Vernen glared with pure hatred at Harry laying on the ground.

"Actions speak louder Serverus." Dumbledore nodded his head and turned to look at the snakes. Snape ran over to the young Harry and knelt down beside him. "Harry? Harry wake up boy. Harry!" Snape held Harry's head and found blood.

"You leave that boy alone. You have no right!" Vernen started yelling to Snape.

"No you have no right, you have injured this defenseless boy!" Snape stood up.

"If you care for this boy so much, why don't you keep him!" Vernen grabbed his wife's and his young son's hand and stormed out.

"Serverus we need to heal him before he bleeds out.' Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gently tapped Harry's head. The blood slowed and his skull started to heal.

"Now let's bring him somewhere to rest." Snape carefully and gently picked up Harry and walked out behind Dumbledore.


	2. Ministry

**Chapter 2**** Ministry's Discussion**

**"You did a courageous thing by helping Harry." Dumbledore stood next to Snape outside the double doors of the Ministry of Magic. They both walked into a room that looked like a court. They were there to discuss who would get custody of Harry potter. Dumbledore and Snape sat in the front row next to each other. As the Minister started to discuss {shouting at each other} the situation Dumbledore stood up to get there attention.**

**Snape looked around the clustered room and at everyone sitting. He noticed the respect they had for Dumbledore and how when he stood up the room fell silent.**

**"My understanding of this situation is that we all wish for Harry potter to have a good, safe childhood." Dumbledore looked at each of the wizards in the center table. "This mean's that young Mr. Potter should be taken out of the Dursleys home." Dumbledore looked down at Snape, his black greasy hair that went to his shoulders and his usual attire of full black out fit.**

**"We know very well Harry Potter can not go back with the Dursleys but if no one knows who will take care of the boy then we must put him in a muggle orphanage." At those words Snape could feel a knot in his chest. His head lowered and he gripped his knees, he didn't want Harry with muggles.**

**Dumbledore could see Snape's frustration. Then an idea dawned on him and a smile formed over his face.**


	3. Surprising Twist

Sorry it took so long to get the second and third chapters up but the system was confusing to me and my co-writer. If you have questions or comments to send then please send. I love to hear new ideas and helpful advice from any who wish to give it.

I don't own the characters or any of the original stories. I'm just a fan and wished to put a twist in the story….. We love the original story J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3** **Surprising Twist**

Dumbledore was still standing there as he raised his hand. " Why don't we give custody of Harry Potter to Severus Snape?" Dumbledore's eye brows raised and he tilted his head ever so slightly. Severus raised his head with wide eyes then glimpsed up at Dumbledore.

"Severus has proven himself trust worthy, if it weren't for him Harry would most likely not be here." Snape couldn't believe his ears what was Dumbledore doing? "Severus is also Harry's guardian as it is, it makes sense to put the boy in Severus care." Dumbledore looked down at him. "The boy is a wizard; it would be a good idea for Harry to have a wizard roll motel."

"So you think Severus Snape is a good care giver, the man who joined with Voldemort!" The man in the raised chair around the center table he looked at Dumbledore with pure anger and frustration.

"That was four years ago, he has proven himself trustworthy since then. He has been working under me for three years now." Dumbledore placed his hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape couldn't believe his ears.

"Severus Snape is the Potions master at Hogwarts, he has been a well rounded teacher and has no sympathy for anyone who he catches breaking our rules." Dumbledore, unknown to anyone else, was ever so slightly pulling on Sevres's collar to signal to stand. Severus rose with the slight tug and was now standing next to Dumbledore being watched by everyone.

"Severus Snape did you or have you _ever_ been a death eater?" The same man who had question Dumbledore was now questioning Severus.

Snape swallowed as he answered the questions he was asked. "yes sir, I was a death eater." What was he doing? He was sweating as he stood there. Dumbledore nudged him a little telling him to continue. "but… I've since then sorted myself out and I've found that side of me to be one I wish never to Show again, for I regret every minute of it. I'd rather go to Azkaban and be kissed by a dementor than be a follower of any kind of Voldemort"

Snape felt like collapsing then…..

________________________________________________________________________

Well if you have a question just asks but some of this makes sense if you read books 5-7. if your not a member and you want to send some thing send it to my e-mail/

_ happy readings Oh my co-writer if you would get to me thanks


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Memory Laps?  
**_

Snape felt sick standing there and everyone starring at him wasn't helping. He placed his hands to his side to release the tension but it didn't help the sense of lightheadedness, he was sure he was going to pass out.

"Severus are you all right." Dumbledore must have noticed how sick Snape looked. He looked at his young Potions Master and was worried.

"You're saying you would rather lose your soul which would be worst then death its self than ever be a… Death Eater once more." The man was looking over Snape like he was looking through him.

At that moment the pressure had gotten to Snape. He fell and fell hard there was no time for anyone to catch him.

"Someone get a Healer!" Dumbledore was checking Snape's pulse as others just watched.

"What is wrong with him?" The man at the center of the table was standing and was shocked at what had just happened. The room begun to erupt into a roar of chatter and talk about what had happened since the meeting had started.

"SILENCE!!!" Dumbledore held his wand to his voice box as he spoke. "Everyone will sit back down and remain silent."

"What's happened to him Albus?"

"He has just blacked out, nothing to really fear but he does need medical attention." Dumbledore stood as he saw the Healers come in.

"I will accompany you." Dumbledore told the Healers as he followed them out the large doors. As the doors shut an over whelming uproar of talk erupted in the room. "Thank you Mr. Filch, now tell Professor McGonagall to proceed before word gets out." The odd limping man bowed and walked over to his cat.

"No one will remember this ever happened." Dumbledore waved his wand and Snape gently lifted up.

Dumbledore was right, no one did remember, they did how ever remember custody going to…

* * *

Hey sorry for the long wait. I'm Love's-Snape co-writter Arymay and I've been really busy over the summer and the system is confusing. Anyway we'll be updating more often now. Review if you want us to update faster, we know how many of you read this wonderful story Love's-Snape wrote so tell us what you think.


End file.
